A New Soul
by Drulendns
Summary: From end of a clan comes the beginning of a new soul with untold potential. The story of a assassin who will defeat god with all the ups and downs! M for suggestive topics and violence. You have been warned! Blackstar X Tsubaki later!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: ****Welcome to my first ever story! I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to review and say what you think. IT WILL HELP! Without further talking, Enjoy!**

A New Soul: Chapter 1:

A group of DWMA operatives stand on a cliff overlooking a dark mansion known as Star Clan Mansion. In the group stood the leader of the mission, Sid Barett, holding his weapon, Mira Nygus, apprehensively to his chest as he formulated a plan of attack. He ran a hand over his dark cornrowed hair to calm himself. His dark skin shining in the moonlight.

Nygus transformed out of her weapon form. Her skin matched her meister's and her dark dreadlocks seemed to match Sid's cornrowed style. Bandages covered most of her face but her eyes obviously showed some form of concern. "What do you want to do Sid?" Her hand was rested on his shoulder. Sid had been picked to lead the operation but it was one of his largest missions to date.

"I don't know Nygus. The numbers of the clan and their strength are legendary. Also their leader White Star has strength that rivals the great meister Stein." He stared once again at the base of the Star clan. In all honesty, he was terrified. He was scared for his life but also the lives of those with him, especially Nygus. She had stood by him and he couldn't let her down. " I think a sneak attack would be the best plan but they are known as the deadliest assassins in the world for a reason. It is also possible they already know we are here."

"Then what is the plan?" Asked one of the operatives known as Spirit Albarn. His red hair was hanging in his face as he pensively looked to Sid for information. He continued to look for answers until a hand roughly grabbed his shoulder silencing him. A look of fear flashed over his features but disappeared as he looked back. The hand belonged to none other than his meister, Kami, who continued to squeeze the man's shoulder as she glares.

"Just follow orders and do your job Spirit. I don't want you messing this up." At first the action seems mean but to Spirit it calms his shaky nerves and allows him some comfort knowing she is there.

"Y-yes Kami" He sighed in relief when her hand leaves his shoulder. 'Thanks Kami Spirit thought. Sid smiles inwardly at the incident until he saw their expectant looks at him.

"Right. As you all know, the Star Clan is a powerful group of ninja that have begun eating human souls to gain power. In the name of the great Lord Death their souls must be purged. As for the plan, Kami and Spirit will be going to the front door and drawing attention to their location. With their fighting style, range, and strength they are the best choice for the job. While they do that half the squad will attack the backs of the clan members fighting Kami and Spirit. The rest including Nygus and I will enter the building and finish off the rest. But if White Star shows up, you are to simply keep him at bay until either I or Kami can get to him. Understood?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Lets go!"

Kami and Spirit jumped to the bridge leading up to the mansion as the others positioned themselves. As Kami landed the blade of her scythe started glowing. The blade grew to a giant size and the blade gained a rainbow colored glow of power. "**Witch Hunter!" **Kami yelled and slammed the blade into the front side of the mansion ultimately obliterating most of the wall.

'Well thats one way to get attention...' Sid mentally facepalmed seeing the display. As expected more than fifty shocked and angry ninja poured out of the hole in the wall. All of them in similar clothing. 'Good luck Kami' Sid mentally willed her to win. " Attack Group move in!" Twenty five of the DWMA operatives jumped into the fray effectively pinning them. " Cleanup Group move in" The rest jumped down and disappeared into the darkness.

Sid ran through the darkness of the base and went to search for Star Clan members. The dark corridors made it difficult to navigate. After a few minutes of not finding a soul in the area he heard a noise. He ran to the sound but, as he was getting close, he was attacked by a clan member. Their face was hidden under a dark hood. They held a ninja sword attacked with demon-like determination.

The attacker stabbed at Sid's face with blinding speed. Sid barely deflected the blade off to the left and a telltale cut below his eye proved it. He flipped forward and elbowed the Star clan member in the back. The attacker fell to one hand but threw their weapon at Sid who deflected it with Nygus. It was just then that the hood of the attacker fell showing a young woman with streamline blue hair. 'A woman?' Sid had expected from the strength of the attacker that it was a man but it seems he was wrong. Her eyes were green but a strange star pattern decorated her eyes. Almost all the humanity had left her and now she was just a monster.

"Gyahhh!" With a loud screech the woman ran on all fours and tackled Sid. Her serrated teeth bit into his shoulder. With all the will he had he slammed Nygus' blade into the chest of the clan member. The monster of a woman cried out in pain and slumped over with a thud.

"Are you okay Sid!?" Nygus transformed into human form and started to treat his wound. The teeth had torn deep but he wasn't in danger. She sighed in joy and relief. Just then they both heard a soft cry. They turned to the body of the woman in fear that she was alive but she made no movement or noise. Nygus searched the bundle of cloth under the woman's arm and what she found made her gasp. Sid looked scared until she turned with a small blue haired baby crying in her arms.

"A-a baby?! It must be the woman's child." Sid said in surprise. The baby seemed to calm down after a while in Nygus' arms. 'What should been done? Should we kill him? He is part of the Star Clan.' He looked over to Nygus. Although she was attempting to hide it she was already bonding with the child. Sid sighed. 'I can't kill him. It would break her heart.' He stood up and started walking. "Let's regroup Nygus."

"O-ok."

**Authors Notes:** **And there it is! First chapter is the first story! Hope you enjoyed it! Please feel free to review and tell me what u think! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** **Welcome back to A New Soul! I hope you're enjoying the story. As to the shortness of the last chapter i will be writing more it was simply the start. so don't worry. Without further interruptions i will get to what you really want! **

A New Soul: Chapter 2:

"You cant do this Lord Death! Please sir! He's just a baby!" Nygus' shout could be heard echo through the DWMA. It's origin was from a fuming woman in bandages deep within Death City in a place known as the Death Room. She was effectively blowing the eardrums of the founder and leader of the DWMA, Lord Death.

"I'm sorry Nygus but he is part of the Star Clan and their crimes are unforgivable. Even if I allowed you to have your way the boy would be seen as a demon and receive quite the scare on a day to day basis. Is that any kind of life for a child?" Death seemed calm as ever under his mask. It infuriated Nygus.

"But it's better than what you're suggesting! I can't let that happen! He deserves better! The crimes of the Star clan are not his fault! You have to listen." She couldn't believe they could even think something like this.

"If I may speak Lord Death." The interjection came from the great meister Franken Stein, known for his skill as a meister. "The boy is from the Star clan, known for their strength and skill. We could allow him to become a student once he grows up. He could be an effective weapon if he becomes as strong as his father White Star. This would allow Nygus to have her way and to have him be in line with the DWMA so he will be safer from targeting by assassins." Stein clicked the large bolt that went through his head as if trying to tune it in.

"Hmmm… you do make a good point Stein. Well I'm fine with that if all of you are." Lord Death easily took it causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"I disagree My Lord. This demon is from a family that spat in the face of your glory! As a believer in the Lord death I must suggest the demon be eradicated before it can get a chance to spit in your face all over again." Justin Law stated this in a rare moment of not having headphones in.

"You bastard! He's not a demon he's a human. you'll do well to remember that or I'll kill you myself!" Nygus already had her hand transformed into a blade ready to fight him. Justin readied himself and both were ready when, " **REAPER CHOP!" **Both Justin and Nygus fell grabbing their heads in pain.

"Now now! I won't have any fighting in the Death Room. Justin I will not be killing the boy. I never planned to." Nygus brightly smiled and Justin flinched but bowed to Lord Death. " Now I agree with Stein's plan but we must speak of who will be caring for the boy. I would say Stein but I'm afraid that he might end up becoming a experiment."

"You're probably right sir. What about Spirit and Kami? If i recall they just had a baby girl as well. It could allow the boy to grow up with someone and learn about being a meister from one of the best." Stein suggested.

"NO WAY IN HELL THAT BRAT IS GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR MY MAKA!" Spirit angrily yelled before getting hit by Kami. "Oww Kami! Why did you hit me?!"

"Sigh… Well i guess that's out. Hmmm… hey! Nygus! You obviously care about the boy. How would you like to take him in?" Lord Death was convinced this was the the best way. Nygus smiled and then frowned.

"Umm… I would love to but i don't know how Sid will take this. He has never been the type for kids." Right when she finished a dark hand was placed on her shoulder. Nygus turned and saw Sid holding the baby and smiling at her. It took her a second it figure it out but when she did she practically tackled Sid is a hug. Her lips found his and even though the bandages were in the way she conveyed her love for him with all her will. Just as they were separating they heard a giggle and looked to see the boy smiling and giggling happily.

Nygus smiled at him. " May I Sid?" Sid nodded and handed the small boy to her. She cradled the small child in her arms. "So is everything in order Lord Death?" Nygus turned to the Shinigami and he nodded."What should we name him?" asked Nygus.

"Well actually he already has a name. It's Blackstar." stated Sid. Nygus looked a little disappointed but accepted it because it fit the child that Sid and Nygus took their leave.

Sid and Nygus were walking down the stairs of the DWMA and speaking of what to do next. Both Sid and Nygus lived in small apartments that wouldn't work for long. They decided to split up. Nygus would take Blackstar and go look for a place that would work while Sid went and got supplies.

Nygus walked down the district of Death City Nearest the school because of it's relatively nice standards. Her searching was going well but it also gave her an excuse to spend time with Blackstar. He was currently playing with one of her dreadlocks. She smiled down at him. ' No one could call him a demon if they saw him like this. He was just like any other baby.

Just as she was walking to the next house a shot was fired just over her shoulder. The shot rang out throughout the area. She managed to get to an alley just before the next shot. ' That shot came from the left. I can get to him.' Nearby on the roof of a hotel sat a lone shooter cursing himself for missing. Just he was about to leave a blade pressed against his neck.

"I wouldn't move If I were you." Nygus' voice was laced with death as she spoke. She was very tempted to kill him but she needed to find out who sent him. She used part of her bandages to tie his wrists together and drag him to the DWMA.

After successfully capturing the assassin, Nygus dragged him to the torture section of the DWMA. After walking a while Kami, Spirit, and Stein met her at the door. " Hey Nygus. We heard what happened and are here to take him for questioning." She glared slightly at them.

" I'll handle this. Please move." She was gonna get this man to talk.

"Well that's kinda the problem. Lord Death believes you might be a little to angry for this. Besides, you need to look after Blackstar." Stein stated bluntly. She sighed knowing that she would eventually lose this argument.

"Very well then. Just promise to get him to talk." She was currently very angry but Stein was right. Sid was probably worried sick. With that she left the captive with them and went to find Sid.

She found him running up the steps of the DWMA. apparently news traveled fast. She explained the situation to him and he seemed to calm down a little but still seemed nervous. " Hey Nygus. Do you think you could stay over at my place tonight just to be safe?" There was a ghost of a blush on his cheeks as he asked and even more of a blush on her face after he asked. She knew it was just for safety but it still made her mind travel. She nodded her head and their way.

They made it to Sid's place just as the sun was going down. Both Sid and Nygus were tired from the trying day and Blackstar was already asleep in Sid's arms. Sid had already set up part of the apartment for little Blackstar to sleep. She fed and changed him and set him in his crib. With that she walked in and fell on Sid's bed. She continued to climb into the covers until she realized she wasn't alone. She jumped out of the bed and fell to the floor out of shock. Sid looked down at her with a confused look. "What's up?"

"G-go sleep somewhere else!" She screamed with a blush that rose over her bandages.

"What? But this is my bed!" He yelled back. 'What's the big deal? I mean we are dating.' He thought to himself.

"Please! It's really embarrassing…" She looked down and played with her thumbs. Sid sighed. 'Oh well...' He thought. He walked over and grabbed his pillow and went out to the couch. Although he did grumble something about his high maintenance weapon. She sighed and smiled slightly as she laid down. Subconsciously smelling the pillow. 'It smells nice. It smells like him.'

Sid left the room in a bit of a mood. His day had not been great. The meeting which he was kept out of till the end because he had duties around the school and had to file the report on the mission. Then there was shopping for baby supplies and the billion of god damn questions about his kid. It took all his will not to strangle a few clerks. He wasn't very into the idea of children. They seemed like a hassle and so far that was proving to be right on the money. Speaking of money, he had to blow his entire paycheck for the mission on the supplies. But every time he saw Nygus smile at Blackstar made it worth every penny. she seemed so happy and he wasn't gonna jeopardize her mood cause of his issue with kids. He sighed and threw the pillow onto the couch. It still irked him that she had stolen her bed and he let her steal it. 'I'm already whipped...' This is going to be tougher than he thought. He flung himself onto the couch and passed out.

Meanwhile in Japan, A middle-aged man known as Sanjuro Nakasukasa was busy composing a letter that regarded a certain school back in America known as the DWMA. Just as he was about to finish it a small knock at the door. a small girl named Tsubaki came in. "Daddy?"

Sanjuro smiled down at her warmly. " Little Tsubaki, you should be in bed. Didn't Masamune put you to bed?" Her eyes looked a little puffy. He stared at her questionably. "Did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded her head. " I saw a boy with blue hair..." He tilted his head urging her to continue. "... and he was dying."

**Authors Notes: Ooh! An interesting turn of events! Hope you enjoyed and as always feel free to review! It does help!**


End file.
